Now I'm Dreaming of You Tonight
by SGleek813
Summary: What happens when the detective and doctor unknowingly have the same exact dream? Will it bring about changes in their relationship? Will things change for the better or worse? Rated M for language and sexual content. Rizzles. Enjoy!


_So this is my first fanfic in about five years that I actually decided to publish. I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Jane laid in the king sized bed staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. Pressed comfortably to her side was Doctor Maura Isles, sleeping blissfully, as if she hadn't had a care in the world. Jane looked over to see the serene expression on the doctor's face, a slight hint of a smile present as well. Jane grinned at the scene. There was something about Maura that Jane had yet to understand. The simplest expressions on the Doctor's face, like the little smile she wore as she slept, sent Jane's heart into a frenzy. Something about Maura made Jane feel vulnerable. Now, anybody who knew Jane Rizzoli knew that they would be sent to the ICU if they used the word "vulnerable" to describe the detective. But with Maura, Jane welcomed the vulnerability. Somehow, some way, the Doctor had broken down the walls Jane Rizzoli spent many years building.

When it came to Maura, Jane knew she would never have to worry about the Doctor hurting her emotionally. Quite the opposite, actually. With Maura around, Jane could honestly say she was happy. Jane was happy to have someone who understood her annoying habits and put up with her sometimes childish behavior. She couldn't say the same for any of her other friends, or even her ex lovers, if she thought about it. Even Casey, whom Jane had known for well over half of her life, a man she almost ended up engaged to, wasn't able to make Jane as happy as her best friend did. A worried expression crossed Jane's face as she was brought to this fact. It confused her. It even scared her a bit.

Maura had been there for Jane for so much, and vice versa. They were each other's rocks, and they leaned on each other for support. When Jane got shot, it was Maura who pushed her to get better. When Maura met her birth mother, it was Jane who stood behind her the whole time, basically daring Hope to say a single vindictive word. Losing Barry was hard on everyone, but Maura was the only person Jane broke down in front of. Since that night, they basically stayed at each other's places on a nightly basis, and when they did stay at their respective homes, Jane found it difficult to fall asleep without the soft, sweet, cuddly doctor next to her.

Slowly, Jane turned on her side, facing her friend. She froze momentarily as Maura stirred, afraid she had woken the doctor up from her peaceful slumber. However, she didn't wake. Instead, a slender arm snaked its way around Jane's waist, pulling her flush against Maura. Jane felt her heart swell as she took in the adorable beauty that was Doctor Maura Dorthea Isles. Slowly, she reached her hand up and tangled it in Maura's hair, playing softly with the honey blonde locks. She gazed at her sleeping form, her eyes raking up and down her body. Jane had come to the conclusion that she had the most beautiful best friend in the world. From her blonde tresses, to the slow rise and fall of her chest, to the little sliver of skin that was exposed from her shirt riding up, to her seemingly endless legs, Jane was definitely convinced that she was laying next to a goddess.

Softly, Jane pulled Maura closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as their bodies pressed together, like two pieces of a perfectly fitting puzzle. She felt Maura turn her head and rest in the crook of her neck. Finally starting to feel tired, Jane smiled and looked at Maura once more and kissed her forehead before her eyes shut. Her last fleeting thought before drifting off into a deep sleep, was that of the doctor.

* * *

Maura Isles was not one to waste a day in bed. But waking up to the sight before her warranted a little extra time in bed. Her eyes opened to Jane Rizzoli, peacefully sleeping away. Maura wondered what Jane was dreaming about, as there was a smile on the sleeping detective's face. Softly, she brushed dark curls out of Jane's face so to get a better look at the beauty that was laid before her. Still thinking about dreams, Maura went back to her dream last night. She rarely dreamt, and even if she did she rarely remembered it. The only dreams she remembered were ones involving Jane, which was evidently the case last night, as she could remember it as clear as day.

_Jane waltzed into her office and closed the door behind her. The click of the lock turning was heard, but Maura didn't notice. All she noticed were the detective's eyes on her. Maura loved Jane's eyes. No, Maura loved the way Jane looked at her with those eyes. It was not a look that was shared between two best friends. No, this look was something shared between two people who meant much more than just friends. As Jane edged closer to the desk, Maura stood up from behind it and walked around, perching herself on the edge of it. As Jane finally made her way to Maura, her hands instantly reached out, pulling the doctor into a loving embrace. Maura's arms wrapped around Jane, her fingertips toying with the detective's hair. _

_"__I missed you." That gravely voice almost brought Maura to her knees. "A lot, doctor."_

_Maura looked into her eyes once again. Something had changed. Something new was there. Hunger. She could see the look in Jane's eyes, and she knew from that look that the hunter had found her prey. _

_Maura smirked and whispered, "I bet you did detective."_

_Jane, barely hearing the words come out of the doctors mouth, pushed her back against her desk. "What was that?" she nearly growled._

_Maura cleared her throat. "I believe I said 'I bet you did detective.'"_

_"__And just what is that supposed to mean, Doctor?" Jane started toying with the hem of Maura's shirt, her fingertips just barely grazing her soft skin._

_Just a feather-light touch almost sent Maura into overdrive and she had to concentrate on what she was trying to say. "Subtle rise in body temperature, dilated pupils, I know you know what these are symptoms of, Jane."_

_Jane smirked, "and you seem to be exhibiting similar symptoms, Doctor. So maybe that should be taken care of. Don't you think so?" Jane said, her fingernails softly scratching down Maura's back. _

_Maura had to stop herself from moaning at the small scratches. "W-what do you mean Jane?"_

_"__You know exactly what I mean Maura," and with that, Jane captured Maura's lips with her own._

Maura was brought out of her dazed state by a deep yawn from the detective. Looking to her right, she caught Jane's stare and couldn't help but smile.

"Morning," Jane mumbled, her voice still laced with sleepiness. Maura felt a rush of heat hit her core as she heard the gravely voice of the one she had been dreaming of the previous night.

"Good morning Jane. Sleep well?" Maura asked, starting to sit up, only to be pulled back down by Jane.

Jane smiled, "sure did. Five more minutes though. You're warm." Jane pulled the doctor flush against her. Little did Maura know, Jane really just wanted to keep the doctor in her arms. She smiled as Maura relaxed in her arms, sighing contently. Jane's thoughts were then brought to her dream.

What little parts of her dream that she remembered made Jane smile and blush profusely. But at the same time, it scared her because the subject of said dreams was laying in her arms. What normal person dreams about their best friend? Not just that, but kissing their best friend? And the worst part about it was that she wished the dream had lasted longer. Had Maura been able to read thoughts, she would probably be disgusted at what was going on inside Jane's head.

Little did she know, Maura was having the same thoughts about the same exact dream. Both women laid in bed for a few more minutes before they decided it was time to get up.

* * *

Work was an absolute bore that day, for both women. It had been a slow week at BPD and nobody had anything to do but stacks of paperwork. Jane spent the last half hour of her work day playing garbage can basketball with Korsak, beating him by over ten points. Maura stayed down in her office shoe shopping and thinking about her dream, unable to keep it off her mind. She heard her phone vibrate and a vibrant smile was plastered on her face as she saw a text from Jane.

**Jane: **Robber after work?

**Maura: **Wouldn't miss it. Veggie burger and kale chips?

**Jane: **Gross...health nut ;)

**Maura: **Maybe if you just tried it instead of complaining, you would find that it is not only a healthy alternative to all the fatty, greasy food you're used to, but also very tasty.

**Jane: **Maybe some other time. See you in a bit! xx

Maura quickly closed her laptop and started putting away her belongings before heading out to join Jane.

* * *

Jane made her way to the Dirty Robber before Maura. She sat down and ordered their drinks and food: a veggie burger with kale chips for Maura, with a glass of red wine, while Jane got a bacon cheeseburger and french fries with her normal PBR. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get that dream out of her head. It scared her, to say the least. Not that she had feelings for Maura, to be honest that wasn't too much of a shock for her. Maura had been the one to break Jane's walls down, after all. But the thing that actually scared her was that she didn't know how Maura would feel about those thoughts. She didn't think the doctor would be disgusted at the fact.

Jane was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't see Maura walk in. She glanced up in time to see the blonde sitting down across from her. She gave her a small smile and looked back down.

"Is something wrong, Jane? You look puzzled," Maura questioned.

Jane looked up and nodded, "I'm fine Maur. I just have a lot on my mind."

Maura was puzzled. They didn't have a case, nothing had happened at work recently, and as far as she knew, everything was going okay with Jane and her family. "Well do you want to talk about it? You know you can talk to me if you need to, no matter what Jane."

Jane smiled softly at Maura. She knew the doctor meant well, she just didn't know exactly how to tell her what was going on, since it all pretty much concerned her. "Have you ever liked one of your friends?"

"Well of course, Jane. It kind of goes against the definition of friendship if I did not like them," Maura stated.

Jane rolled her eyes. Of course Maura would take it so literally. "No, Maura. I mean have you ever 'liked' one of your friends, I mean as more than a friend," Jane couldn't suppress the small giggle that came out of her mouth. Maura was so cute sometimes.

Maura's mouth was slightly agape as she processed Jane's question. Yes, she had liked one of her friends. Said friend happened to be sitting across the table from her. "Yes, I have experienced romantic feelings towards people whom I consider to be my friends. Why do you ask, Jane?"

Instead of answering Maura's question, Jane reiterated with yet another question. "Have you ever dreamed of a friend that you liked?"

Maura was taken aback yet again, her mind rewinding back to the previous night's dream. She smiled as the scenes played over and over in her head: Jane seductively walking into her office, gently touching her, kissing her lips. What she wouldn't give for that to come-

"Helloooo, earth to Maura," Jane said as she waved her hand in front of Maura's face. "So, have you?"

Maura quickly regained composure and looked into Jane's eyes. "Yes I have, actually. It is a dream I am rather fond of. Although I am by no means an expert on dream studies, I found the specific dream about my friend to be quite arousing, to be honest."

Jane's eyes widened. Though she was not surprised at Maura's bluntness, as it was nothing new for the doctor, but at the actual fact that a dream could turn her on. She silently wondered what type of dream the doctor was having to cause such a reaction in her. "Oh, oh really?" Jane choked out. "So would you care to explain this dream to me?"

Maura smirked, "Quid pro quo, detective." She paused upon seeing the confused expression on Jane's face. "Something for something, Jane. If I tell you, you tell me." Jane nodded in agreement and the doctor spoke up again. "It wasn't anything big. Simply, the object of my affections found their way into my office and pulled me in for a hug," Jane nodded, silently urging Maura to continue. "Then they pressed me up against the corner of my desk and stared at me like I was about to be devoured."

Jane's eyes widened, noticing the similarities in her dream and the doctor's. Before Maura could speak up, Jane started speaking for her. "I toyed with their shirt and they told me they could see the signs of arousal," Jane paused to see a shocked expression on Maura's face. "And then I leaned in and kissed them."

Both women sat there shocked for a moment before Maura decided to break the silence. "Jane...are you saying..."

"That I think we had the same dream? That depends on who the object of your affection was, Maura."

A light blush could be seen on the doctor's face as she looked down, apparently very interested in her food all of a sudden. "I can't say," she whispered.

"Why not?"

Maura gathered herself and looked at Jane once more. "Because if I say who, it is going to change a lot, and I don't know if it would be for the better or worse."

Jane nodded. "How about this, on three, we both say who we dreamt about? Okay?" Acknowledging Maura's head nod as a yes, Jane held up her fingers. "Okay, one...two...three."

"You."

"You."

* * *

After their dinner, Jane rushed back to her apartment, a permanent smile glued onto her face. Quickly, she showered and changed clothes and packed an extra set of clothes before heading out to Maura's. Fifteen minutes later, she found herself parked in front of the Beacon Hill house. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally got out of the car and made her way up to Maura's door. Not even knocking, she entered the house only to find it empty. She barely heard the running water coming from upstairs, so she assumed Maura was in the bath. She walked upstairs and the steam coming from the bottom of the bathroom door confirmed her thoughts. She knocked on the door and barely cracked it, letting Maura know she was there.

"Hey, I'm here!" She said, not looking inside the steam-filled bathroom.

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment. I just need to finish washing my hair and throw some clothes on. Go on into my bedroom, I'll be there in a few," Maura semi-yelled, trying to make her voice heard over the sound of the running water.

Jane quickly closed the door and exited to the bedroom.

* * *

Jane sat on the edge of the bed impatiently, waiting for the object of her new found affections to enter the room. When the door opened, Jane's head swung towards it, a massive smile found its way onto the detective's face. Maura casually sauntered into the room, stopping right in front of Jane. Jane was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest if she did not calm down. But how could she when this divine goddess stood right before her?

Maura took a small step forward and that was all it took for Jane. Before she knew it, Maura was being pulled by the hem of her shirt onto the detective's lap. Jane smirked seductively and brought her lips up to the doctor's ear. "Tell me right now if you want me to stop," she grazed her lips over Maura's ear as she took one more look into the doctor's eyes. "If you don't, I'm not going to. I don't think I can," she rasped, her voice thick with arousal.

Maura took this opportunity to place her arms around the detective's neck and lean in towards her neck. She placed soft, gentle kisses on the detective's neck, working her way up to her ear. She grazed Jane's earlobe with her teeth and it took every single bit of Jane's strength not to react. Whispering slowly and seductively, Maura said "that makes two of us." Maura leaned back and ran her fingers through Jane's hair before pulling her closer. Slowly, she leaned in, touching Jane's lips with her own. With just the first kiss, Maura's head was about to explode, along with other parts of her body. The kiss quickly turned from soft and slow to passionate and rough. Jane's tongue grazed over Maura's lips, who graciously welcomed it. The doctor moaned at the taste of Jane's tongue meeting her own. Her hands moved lower, down Jane's back, to the hem of her BPD Softball tee shirt. Jane let out a soft moan as Maura ran her hands underneath the shirt, over Jane's abs.

Once oxygen was a necessity, Jane pulled back, not taking her hands off of Maura. Another shot of arousal soared through Jane's body as she took in the sight before her: Maura Isles with her lips swollen, her hair disheveled, and her eyes darkened with want and arousal. Maura looked down at Jane's shirt and up to Jane's eyes, silently asking for permission, which was granted with another kiss from Jane. Slowly, Maura pulled the shirt over Jane's head and threw it across the room, not really caring about anything else but the sight before her. Jane did the same with Maura's, but instead of throwing it, she gently placed it on the floor below her, not wanting to wrinkle the obviously expensive piece of fabric the doctor was wearing.

Maura could have cried at the caring sentiment from the detective, and to show her adoration, she leaned in for another kiss, pushing Jane down on the bed and straddling her in the process. Jane's body was exquisite, and Maura made it known with how she looked at her. She stared hungrily at the brunette, admiring her incredible physique and tanned abdominal area. Jane thought Maura was about to devour her and she was perfectly fine with that. With Maura on top of her, it gave Jane an incredible view of what the doctor had going on. She lifted one hand and started grazing Maura's abs, moving upwards until she got to one of Maura's best physical features. Jane softly cupped one of Maura's breasts, eliciting a breathy moan from the already incredible aroused doctor. She reached around her back and unhooked her bra, carelessly throwing it across the room as she kept her eyes on the two mounds of flesh that were now free.

"Goddamn Maura. I knew you were well endowed, but geez." Maura blushed and leaned in, kissing Jane's neck softly, as to hide the obvious embarrassment on her face. "I mean you have the fucking Rack of God here." Maura couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname Jane gave her breasts.

Slowly, Maura sat up, still straddling Jane. "I know I don't guess, but I am going to make an assumption that you like what you see, Detective?"

Jane shook her head, and Maura looked down dejectedly. Jane, seeing the face of the doctor, quickly spoke up. "I love what I see, Maura."

Maura looked up at Jane and smiled widely. "Shall we continue what we started, detective?" In response, Jane quickly pulled Maura in for another kiss. Maura's hands scratched up and down Jane's abs, stopping short at her bra line. Quickly, Jane sat up and removed her sports bra with one hand, giving Maura what she was silently asking for. Then, Maura started her descent. She moved from Jane's lip to her neck, kissing and nipping at any vulnerable spot. She couldn't help the roll of her hips as she bit on a particularly sensitive spot, eliciting a rather loud moan from Jane. After paying careful attention to her neck, her lips trailed down Jane's body to her breasts. After maybe five seconds of admiration, her head dipped down and she took a nipple into her mouth, evoking another erotic moan from Jane. Jane's hips bucked as she grazed the sensitive bud with her teeth before moving to pay the other one some attention. Jane's hands found their way to Maura's hair and she tangled her fingers in it, softly pulling as Maura's lips and tongue and teeth did their magic. She could tell she was already soaked and it wouldn't take too long if Maura didn't stop what she was doing. She pulled a little harder on the doctor's hair to get her attention. Maura looked up, only to be distracted at the beauty that was Jane's flushed face and neck, and her dilated pupils. She slowly made her way back up and kissed the detective once more, softly nipping at her bottom lip.

Jane's nails dug into the doctor's waist as the kiss deepened and quickly maneuvered her body so that she was on top of Maura. She placed one leg between her thighs and rocked her body forward, smiling when she heard Maura gasp at the friction. She continued the rocking motion as Maura moved her hips to match it. As she kept it up, she noticed Maura's thrusts getting more and more frantic and she guessed that the doctor was close to her release. She dipped her head down and met Maura's breasts with her mouth, tenderly nipping and sucking on the skin. As she took a nipple into her mouth, the doctor couldn't help but release a guttural moan as she neared her oncoming orgasm.

"Fuck, Jane, oh my..." Jane's thigh continued to press against Maura's clothed center in a more frenzied pace and Maura could feel her orgasm building up inside of her. As Jane continued her thrusts, a wave of pleasure rolled through Maura as her hips bucked up and her hands pulled roughly at Jane's hair. "Oh! Oh fuck Jane yes!" Maura moaned as her orgasm continued. Jane smiled and released her nipple with a pop as Maura's orgasm subsided. She looked down at the satisfied doctor and could not help but grin at the post-orgasmic bliss that was evident on her face. Laying down next to her, Jane took Maura in her arms and kissed her softly.

"Holy hell, Maur," Jane rasped, arousal still thick in her voice. "That had to be the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed."

Maura looked at Jane, a glint of mischief in her eye, and smirked. "If you think we're done here, then you had better think again, detective," and with that, Maura pulled out of Jane's embrace and found her way on top of the detective once more. "If I am not mistaken, you still have yet to achieve orgasm, and that is simply not acceptable when it comes to me."

Jane looked on nervously at the blonde, but still smiled. "Well then, doctor. How about we correct that situation then?"

Maura nodded. "I definitely agree...this situation does need to be fixed." She leaned in to kiss Jane quickly then moved off of the detective. She stood at the edge of the bed and grasped Jane's ankles, using her strength to pull Jane to the edge of the bed. Jane was extremely turned on at Maura's show of strength, but even more so when the doctor began to unbutton her jeans. She lifted her hips up off the bed as Maura pulled off her jeans and boxers. She licked her lips seductively at the sight before her: Jane, naked, on her bed, her arousal showing profusely between her legs. It took everything for Maura not to dive right in. She stepped forward, but before she could get on her knees, Jane stopped her.

"Take yours off too," Jane rasped. "Please?"

Maura concurred and slowly slipped out of her low-rise jeans. Standing there in a pair of red laced panties, Jane licked her lips, completely intent on devouring Maura once she was finished. Maura grinned at Jane's obvious interest and slowly slipped out of the panties, throwing them across the room. "Better?" she asked. Jane nodded in agreement.

Maura casually made her way to her knees, spreading Jane's legs apart even further. Another huge jolt of arousal soared through her as she saw the evidence of Jane's arousal between her legs. She trailed her fingertips across Jane's thighs, barely grazing her, getting closer and closer to her center. Jane was already biting her lip at the impending pleasure, she just didn't know when exactly it would come. Barely having time to think, she let out a deep moan as the doctor swiped her tongue over her center. Maura could feel wetness pooling at her thighs at just the first taste of Jane Rizzoli. After just one taste, she knew she had to have more, and when Maura Isles wants something, she takes it. Diving in once more, her tongue made its way through Jane's folds, licking at the wetness pooling there. She gently ran her tongue over Jane's clit, which sent Jane's hands straight into Maura's hair as she needed something to grasp. With slow, deliberate licks, she coated Jane's clit with her tongue while her index finger toyed with Jane. Slowly, she inserted one finger inside of Jane, and she could feel the detective's walls clench.

"Fuck Maur. That feels so good," Jane choked out, barely able to form a coherent sentence. Any other words died on her tongue as a second finger was inserted inside of her. Maura's pace quickened as her thrusts became more and more furious. She knew Jane was getting close, judging by how hard Jane was tugging on her hair and the string of incoherent words coming out of her mouth, so she curled her fingers upwards inside of Jane, quickly finding that spot that would send Jane over the edge.

Between Maura's tongue on her clit and her fingers inside of her, Jane was losing it and she knew it and she welcomed it. As her orgasm washed over her, she jerked violently. Her legs wrapped tight around Maura's head, trapping her. Maura merely continued her assault on Jane's clit and slowed down her fingers, letting Jane's orgasm ride out. As she calmed down and her hold on Maura's head relaxed, Jane beckoned for Maura to get back on the bed.

Maura obliged and crawled up Jane's body, smiling at the obviously satisfied detective. "Why haven't we done that before?" Jane asked, still trying to catch her breath.

Maura giggled, "probably because neither of us thought it would ever happen. But I, for one, am glad it did, detective."

Jane smiled. "Shit, me too. That was easily the best sex I've had, Maur."

Maura blushed, feeling quite proud of herself. Jane rarely talked about her sex life to Maura, but when she did, it was never about anyone good. So to hear Jane confidently say she was the best was quite an ego boost for the doctor. She smiled brightly when Jane pulled her close, laying her head on her chest. Before they knew it, sleep overtook both of the exhausted women.

* * *

Maura woke up with a jolt. She looked over at the window and determined it was either very late at night or very early in the morning, as it was still dark outside. But that didn't mean anything to Jane, as she was positioned in between the doctor's legs, nipping at her glorious thighs. Maura couldn't help the moan that escaped as Jane bit down on a sensitive spot close to Maura's center.

Jane giggled, knowing now that Maura was fully awake. "Good morning, sunshine," she said before swiping Maura's center with her tongue, causing the blonde to buck her hips in return. Jane grasped Maura's hips, keeping them still as she continued her assault on Maura. Everytime her tongue swiped over Maura's clit, she dug her fingernails into Maura to keep her still, causing more pleasure than pain for the blonde.

"Fuck, what a good-oh! What a good way to wake up," Maura moaned. Jane giggled and the vibrations only gave Maura even more pleasure. "Jane, fuck, I need-"

"What do you need, baby?" Jane asked seductively, slowing her tongue down on the doctor.

Maura, barely able to form words, took deep breaths before she continued talking. "Inside, I need you inside-oh fuck!" She couldn't even finish her sentence before Jane plunged two fingers deep inside of her. She rocked her hips back and forth, meeting every one of Jane's thrusts. She almost lost it when Jane started licking and sucking at her clit. When she felt teeth barely graze the nub, she knew it wasn't going to be long before she lost it, and Jane knew it too. She curled her fingers upwards, searching, and quickly finding that one spot to send Maura over the edge.

"Jane! Oh fuck Jane!" Maura screamed, her hips thrashing and moving as she came all over Jane's fingers. As she came down, her body was still shaking from the aftershock of her extreme orgasm. "Fuck that was- god so amazing," Maura mumbled, unable to move. Jane smiled cockily and moved back up to Maura, softly kissing the woman as she enveloped her in her arms.

"I could get used to this," she stated, running her fingers through the soft blonde hair. Maura mumbled in agreement and Jane smiled happily, letting sleep overtake her once more. She knew what she would be dreaming of tonight, and she had no problem with that.


End file.
